Dark Queen
by tengva
Summary: Ganondorf has conquered Hyrule. However, boredom is killing him and he decides to do something.
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

**Chapter 1:**** Abduction**

Seven years have passed Hyrule since Ganondorf overthrew the Royal Family of Hyrule. After overthrowing the Royal Family, he unleashed Redeads into the Market Town. The townsfolk packed up and fled for their lives from the overwhelming Redeads. Most of them went to Kakariko Village, others went to the Kokiri Forest, and the rest went to Lake Hylia. This is how the story began.

Ganondorf sits in his throne frustrated with his rule. "Now what?" he thinks to himself as he sits on the throne. The Royal Family is dead, Zelda has gone into hiding, the citizens have fled, most of the Gerudos have rejected him as their leader, and the town is littered with Redeads. Ganondorf sighs as how empty his life has become. He remembers the day when he took over Hyrule Castle. It was fun cutting down the Royal Family, crushing the guards, and chasing the fair Princess. He sometimes wishes that someone challenge him to a fight because boredom is seriously killing him.

"That's it!" he thinks to himself. He needs a queen to be complete. He did take over Hyrule so he can rule it. "But who?" he asks himself. The Gerudos were out of the question because of their lesbian-like behaviors. Zelda is hiding somewhere. The other races are incompatible with him except Hylians, and none of the other Hylians seem to catch his attention until he thinks of one certain orange head: Malon. "She's perfect," he amuses to himself. Quickly, the King of Evil orders his minions to prepare him a horse and a carriage as he prepares to set out for Lon Lon Ranch.

Ganondorf mounts his Black Horse and rushes forward with his minions following him behind closely. As he nears the Castle Town, the Redeads attack him and he quickly disposes them. "Cancel Redead Magic" he notes mentally to himself as he and his army march off to the bridge. Using magic, he repairs the bridge in an instant, and the bridge is as new and strong as it is seven years ago. He and his army march forward to Lon Lon Ranch. Soon they arrive at the front gates, and Ingo opens the door for them.

"What brings you here on this late evening, my lord?" Ingo asks.

"Where is Malon?" Ganondorf answers back.

"She is sleeping upstairs, sir," Ingo replies.

"Tell her to get up. She will be leaving with me," Ganondorf asserts.

"But my lord, she is awfully exhausted from today's work," Ingo protests.

"Then I will get her myself," Ganondorf states, and then goes into the house. He enters the house and heads upstairs to Malon's bedroom. He opens the door with magic to find Malon peacefully sleeping away. He orders two of his guards to take her carefully out to the carriage so as not to wake her and they do so. As Ganondorf leaves the house, Ingo protests, "wait! You can't take her. Who will help me out with the ranch work?"

"I will compensate for your loss. How about I pay you 10,000 Rupees?" Ganondorf replies.

"Oh that will certainly do," Ingo says as Ganondorf hands over a bag filled with 200 Purple Rupees to him. "Please take good care of her, my lord."

"I certainly will do. She is my property now," Ganondorf smirks as he walks up to his horse. Malon is in the carriage and he orders them off. The ride is pleasantly smooth as Malon is not even disturbed from her sleep. They arrive at Ganondorf's Castle at last. Then Ganondorf orders his minions to other tasks as he carries Malon to his bed chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Chapter 2: Pain**

"Ugggghhh…Aaahhhhh….." Malon yawns as she wakes. To her surprise, she finds herself on a very large bed covered with a warm blanket. "Where am I?" she asks no one in particular.

"You're in my castle," Ganondorf tells her.

"What?" she says bringing her right hand to cover her mouth. "Since when?" she asks again.

"Since last night. You were sleeping," Ganondorf answers her.

"I have to get back to the ranch," she says as she gets up. Ganondorf immediately pins her back onto the bed holding down both of her wrists as he looks into her beautiful eyes.

"Wha… what are you doing?" she stutters trying to free herself.

"You belong to me now," he asserts.

"Since when?" she asks again.

"Since last night. Ingo has agreed that you be with me," Ganondorf says and then frees his right hand to caresses her soft fluffy orange hair. She turns her face away from him, "no! I don't approve of you and neither will my father."

"Your father?" he says out smirking and then releases her.

"Yes, my father. He would never approve of you and I will resist you with everything."

"Once I have your father's approval, then it's only you."

"What do you mean?" she asks. A smile creeps up on his face as he knows what to do immediately.

"Guards!" he hollers out loud. Two minions come running up to the door. "Find and bring Mr. Talon back to this castle, unharmed." The two minions return to execute the order.

"Wait! What ar-" Malon says rising from the bed as Ganondorf immediately puts his left hand over her mouth, his right hand behind her head, and then pins her down to the bed again. Malon struggles to get free as Ganondorf lowers his head down to her face, his strong eyes meeting her fragile eyes. Malon becomes frighten.

"Hush," he whispers to her, and she complies as he releases his grip on her slowly. Suddenly, he turns her over on her belly and moves both of her hands behind her. Then he pulls out a long orange cloth as he ties both of her wrists together. Malon is surprised and could not do nothing as Ganondorf's strength overpowers hers. He flips her back onto the bed and then moves her to the stacked pillows so her back is resting on the soft pillows.

"Let me go!" Malon shouts and squirms to free herself. He holds her chin and turns her face to him as he says, "behave." Malon keeps shouting and struggling.

"One more shouting and I will bind your mouth as well." Malon keeps shouting and Ganondorf gags her mouth with a pink cloth. Soon, Malon stops and realizes how futile her situation is. She gives in and sits in the position Ganondorf originally puts her in. "Good woman!" Ganondorf says as he caresses her face and hair while tears stream down her face. Not wanting to see his property cry, Ganondorf blindfolds Malon, and then wipes her tears. Malon remains gloomy wondering how everything changed so quickly for her.

Soon the minions return with Talon. One of the minions runs up to the door and informs that they have Talon. Ganondorf orders them to bring him in as he tells Malon that her dad is here. Then he removes the blindfold, ungags her mouth, and unties her hand. The minions bring Talon to the door and Malon is very happy to see her father in three years. She rushes to hug him and Talon does the same as well. They share a very happy brief moment until Ganondorf interrupts them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but Malon belongs to me now," Ganondorf states.

"What! No! I will never allow that!" Talon shouts.

"How about I make it up to you?" Ganondorf suggests.

"Like what? Even if you did, I wouldn't accept it," Talon replies.

"You seem to be working all your whole life. No matter how much you work, it is never enough. How about I offer you 100,000 Rupees and you let me have Malon?" Ganondorf suggests as he motions one of his minions to fetch the Rupees.

"You wouldn't have that much? No matter how much you offer, I will refuse."

"Oh really?" Ganondorf says as the minion returns and pours a bag with 500 Orange Rupees on the floor. Talon is surprised to see so many Rupees. Never had he seen this much Rupees before in his entire life. He thinks to himself that he must object to this decision but to object this decision, would mean to object the opportunity of a life time.

"I….. I…. I….." Talon stutters.

"Do not accept it, father! Father!?" Malon screams and shakes Talon.

"I…. I…. accept…" Talon finishes.

"Good," Ganondorf smiles as Talon picks up the Rupees. Malon is shocked at her father's decision.

"Father!" Malon screams, cries, and grabs hold of him.

"I'm sorry Malon. We are poor and never had much. We only made enough to live and not enough to enjoy life. I couldn't support you. I think it is better if you were to go with Ganondorf," he says remorsefully. He then finishes picking up the Rupees.

"Escort him out," Ganondorf orders. The guards escort Talon out as Malon screams "FATHER!" She runs up to be with him but Ganondorf surrounds and grabs her waist from behind with both of his strong arms. Malon cries as she reaches out a hand to her leaving father. "Leave us!" Ganondorf commands as the guards leave the room and close the door shut. After the door shuts, Ganondorf swings Malon onto his bed.

* * *

_Chapter 3 will be uploaded next week on Thursday, April 4th, 2013. The content rating will be changed to M. So please filter the search rating to M and search for this story if you want to find out what happens next. Please keep in mind that chapters 3 and 4 will contain unsuitable themes for minors, and you may refrain yourself from reading them at anytime. Chapter 5 will be uploaded on April 19th, 2013. By that day, the content rating will change back to T._


	3. Chapter 3: You're Mine

_**Please understand that you are reading chapter 3 of Dark Queen. This chapter contains adult themes and may not be suitable for minors. Please remember that you have the power to refrain yourself from reading this chapter at anytime. Chapter 5, which will be updated on April 19th, 2013, will not contain adult themes. Until then, please refrain yourself from reading chapters 3 and 4 if you find them inappropriate for yourself.**_

**Chapter 3:**** You're Mine**

"Huggghh!" Malon struggles to get up but Ganondorf pins down both of her wrist with his hands, and adds his weight on top of hers. Malon struggles more and more, but the more she struggles, the more Ganondorf enjoys holding her down. She sighs in defeat as she realizes everything around her. Her mother had died at an early age, Link had been away from her, and Talon, her own father, had abandoned her. Taking note of her gloominess, Ganondorf releases his right hand and grabs her chin and tilts her face towards him as he lowers himself to her.

"You're mine now and you will be my wife," Ganondorf says to her.

"Wife… I'm not going to marry you," she spits in his face.

"Is this how you treat your husband?" Ganondorf moves closer to her face, "for that you'll be punished." He releases her and forcefully tears off her blouse. Then he rips and snatches her skirt off and throws it onto the ground. Malon is completely exposed except for the bra and panties covering her.

Taking sight of Malon's almost naked body before him, Ganondorf moves his face close to hers. His lips brush with hers as he kisses her passionately. She pushes him away but to no avail as his hands grab hold onto her wrists, holding them down to the soft bed. Then he thrusts his tongue into her mouth as it dances with hers, twirling, wrapping, and throbbing. Malon begins to utter a moan. He releases himself from her slowly as to let her have a moment to take in the new setting. Gasping for air, Malon coughs but actually enjoys it.

After pulling away from Malon's lips, Ganondorf tenderly kisses and sucks on her neck, leaving trails of saliva and bliss. He continues this treatment from her shoulders to her collarbones. And to mark his woman, Ganondorf bites her collarbone slightly, leaving behind his mark on Malon's pure creamy and delicate skin. As he nibbles on Malon's collarbones, she moans louder. He knows that she is resisting and he intends to break her. This would be his first time with her and he wants her to accept it. He would allow her to resist another time.

Quickly, he releases her and then pulls out two long orange strands. Keeping his chest on top of her, he ties her left wrist to the bed frame above her head. Then he gets off of her and does the same with her right wrist as well. Malon is completely held as both of her wrists are tied to the bed frame above her head.

Ganondorf moves back to her. Lying next to her, he lowers himself down and caresses both of her breasts with his hands. Finding her bra annoying, he slowly unties the laces and throws it away, and then he goes back to caressing her soft puffy big warm breasts.

"Hmmmm…mmmmmpppp…," Malon whimpers trying to silence her moans. After caressing her breasts for a while, Ganondorf moves his head onto her chest and begins kissing and suckling around her right nipple. Malon's heart rate increases and she whimpers louder than before as he pleasures her. He looks at her face to see that she is closing her eyes tightly and biting firmly on her bottom lips up to the point of drawing blood. Then he moves to her left breast, continuing to kiss and nibble on her soft and puffy flesh, turning her nipples firm and erect.

After caressing her breasts, he moves down to her lower region. He unties her panties and slowly removes her last garment to find her soaking wet. He runs his hand delicately over her womanhood as she cringes. Then he inserts one finger in and begins to pump back and forth curving his finger as it moves out, forcing Malon to clench her fists as she tries even harder to not grind her hips against his finger. Ganondorf pulls out his finger and licks her fluids as she relieves. What Ganondorf does next completely surprises her. His hands slither up her thighs and gently pry them apart as he presents himself before her opening. Immediately, he inserts his tongue into her opening and begins slurping her inside as his right thumb applies circular pressure on her clit. Tension builds up inside Malon and she couldn't hold on any longer. The want and need to scream comes squirming into her and she screams, "Ganondorf!" as her juices burst forth within. Relief and bliss fills her as she quirts her juices into Ganondorf. He finishes slurping her and pulls out to look at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks looking at her while wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"I…. I…. I…" she says feeling shame before Ganondorf silence her with his clean finger.

"Hush…" he says rubbing her face with his face. "I have seen your all. It's only fair that I reveal myself to you." He gets off the bed and disrobes himself, allowing Malon to see him completely. He moves back onto the bed, "I want you to be my first and only." Malon is terrified to see how big he is. "Ready?" he asks her. Without a response, Ganondorf inserts himself into her opening.

"Gaaahhhh!" Malon screams as Ganondorf thrusts past her hymen, claiming her. He keeps a rhythmic motion as Malon screams with each thrust. After a while, the pain is gone as the immense pleasure drowns it. Malon finds her body betraying her as her back arches and she begins to moan and move her hips with his rhythm.

"My, my, my wife loves this!" Ganondorf smirks. He picks up the pace and moves faster with each thrust, making Malon's muscles contract and her body tense. "Say my name," he tells her. Unable to hold back the immensely painful pleasure, Malon gasps for air and screams his name, "Ganon…! Hughhh… Ganondorf!" Her walls squeeze around his member and he continues his pace sending her into more bliss as more of her juices squirt out. At the last instant, he releases himself into her, filling her up.

"Sleep well, my wife!" he says to her as he removes himself from her and unties her wrists. Gently, she falls asleep as fatigue takes over her. Taking in her sweet scent, Ganondorf falls asleep as well knowing that he has taken her virginity; she belongs to him and she will come to accept it.

* * *

_Chapter 4 will be updated on Firday, April 12th, 2013. Chapter 4 will still contain adult themes._


	4. Chapter 4: Submission

_**Please understand that you are reading chapter 4 of Dark Queen. This chapter contains adult themes and may not be suitable for minors. Please remember that you have the power to refrain yourself from reading this chapter at anytime. Chapter 5, which will be updated on April 19th, 2013, will not contain adult themes. Until then, please refrain yourself from reading chapter 4 if you find it inappropriate for yourself.**_

**Chapter 4:**** Submission**

By the time Malon wakes up, it is already morning the next day. "Was that real?" she asks herself?

"Of course, my queen," a strong masculine voice replies. She turns to look at the voice and finds Ganondorf looking at her.

"No! No! No…. It just cannot be real!" Malon shrieks while shaking her head sideways upon seeing him naked.

"I'll make you relive it," Ganondorf says. He pulls off the bed blanket to reveal both of their naked bodies to him and her. Malon knows that it is real. She really has lost her virginity. Ganondorf takes his lips to her lips again, "you belong to me!"

"Hmmm…." Malon tries to resist as Ganondorf kisses her mouth. His hands snake to her breasts as they grope and caress them. She grabs hold of his hands and pushes him to no avail as his tongue enters her mouth, lowering her grip on him. He continues his kiss with her as he sneaks one hand to her lower region. Ganondorf continues kissing her as he inserts one finger inside of her, working its magic on her. Gasping for air, Malon moans heavenly and Ganondorf finds himself hard at hearing her moans. He lays her down on the bed with his arm while he inserts more fingers into her folds, making her wetter, and she is already so close. The instant she is about to come, Ganondorf pulls out his fingers and Malon gasps in relief.

To her dismay, she sees Ganondorf sliding to her nether region, positioning his member near her entrance. He looks at her while holding down her hips and parting her thighs, "are you ready to be mine?"

"N….. N….. No…! I will never be yours. Not now! Not Ever!" This time he will allow her to resist him as much as she can. Hearing her remarks makes Ganondorf more determined to make her submit to him. He enters Malon and continues to do so as much as it pleases him. Malon couldn't fight back but had to endure as much as she can.

The unbearable pleasure is piercing its way into Malon and she knows it. Ganondorf continues to have his way with her whether she wants to or not. His hands move to caress and pinch her breasts. His mouth continues to suckle and nibble on every part of her lips and necks. He keeps his pace steady, entering her in and out. A gigantic pressure builds up in her groin and holding it back becomes extremely unbearable.

Malon knows her body is enjoying this and so is she as there is nothing she can do to stop it. Her walls start to squeeze around his member, welcoming him. "Hmpm..! Hmpm..! Huuughhh…." In time, Malon comes, moaning out loudly releasing the built up tension she has been holding back. He enjoys hearing her moans of pleasure; he keeps going, sending her into another orgasm, "Ganondorf!"

Hearing his name, he releases himself into her, filling her up, which in turns allows her another orgasm. He slowly stops as he tires himself out. Then he pulls out of her and lies down next to her, taking in her sweet scent. Both of their bodies are sweating, Malon asks Ganondorf, "Why….? Why me…..?"

He chuckles at her response, "I love you." This confuses Malon as she never expected that from the King of Evil. Then she feels something inside herself. She feels that emptiness inside her filling up. The loneliness is fading away as she feels Ganondorf's presence with her. This is the first time a man besides her father says to her that he loves her.

"Do you really mean it?" she asks with eyes on the verge of tears.

Ganondorf smiles and moves his hand though her hair, caressing her temples to relieve her of the stresses that she has been through, "I love you and I do mean it." Then he cups her cheek with his other hand and turns her to look at him, "I have always loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you." He kisses her gently, "you're a strong woman, beautiful and sexy both in body and mind." Then he looks into her blue eyes with his golden eyes, "I never want to lose you to anyone."

Malon cries at hearing his words of sincerity. She hugs him, "oh, Ganondorf, why didn't you come for me sooner?" He hugs her into his chest as she submits herself to his warm embrace. Malon is convinced that Ganondorf truly loves her, claiming her heart and mind. Her mother died when she was a child. All of her friends have abandoned her as they moved on with their newly married lives. Her father left her for money, but she is no longer angry with her father. If he did not allow her to be with Ganondorf, then she would probably still be the same, stuck at the ranch, working night and day as the loneliness eats her away. The only person she has left to comfort herself in is Ganondorf. She comes to accept the simple fact that Ganondorf loves her. Wiping away her tears, she looks up to meet his golden eyes, "I love you too, Ganondorf."

"Will you marry me, Malon?" Ganondorf asks her. Hearing this makes Malon even more happier than she was before. If two words can describe her feelings, then they would be "pure bliss."

"Yes….. I would love to marry you, Ganondorf. I would love to be your wife now and forever." He takes in the happiness of the moment, knowing she has come to accept him. This is it. She would become his wife, and he would love her as the queen she is to him. They go at it again with their love session. This time, Malon takes in everything without resistance and she enjoys it tremendously, making her truly the Dark Queen to the King of Evil.

* * *

_Chapter 5 of Dark Queen will be updated next week on Friday, April 19th, 2013. Please know that the content rating will be changed back to T. This is the last segment of any adult themes in Dark Queen. The content will be changed back to T._


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

Please know that you are reading chapter 5 of Dark Queen. Chapters 3 and 4 contain adult themes and may not be suitable for minors. If you do go back to chapters 3 and 4, please keep in mind that those chapters have adult themes, and you, the reader, have the right and power to refrain yourself from reading them at anytime. Since the adult themes are over, the content rating has been changed back to T. Please enjoy the story! ^_^

**Chapter 5: Infiltration**

Link has defeated all five temples: forest, fire, water, spirit, and shadow. Along the quest, he also frees all the sages. He rides Epona and heads back to the Temple of Time. As he approaches the Castle Town, he sees Lon Lon Ranch. Something bugs him and he thinks that something is wrong with Lon Lon Ranch but ignores it. To him, Lon Lon Ranch is safe because Ganondorf would never be there anyway. Besides, what could the ranch offer to him that would aid him? Nothing, how wrong he is.

He dismounts Epona and heads to Castle Town. He looks around and wonders why there are no ReDeads. Things seem to have been very suspicious. The last time he was here, ReDeads litter all over the place. Now there is not even a single one in sight. Link thinks that it is either a trap or that Ganondorf must have moved all of the ReDeads to his castle in order to strengthen his stronghold. Strolling through Castle Town, he anticipates a trap but nothing happens. He makes his way to the Temple of Time and enters it.

Inside the Temple of Time, Sheik greets him. She tells him about the secret of the Triforce. Then she reveals her back hand to him, the symbol of the Triforce glowing brightly as Link covers his eyes. After the glowing wanes, Link looks back at Sheik and is surprised to see a fair maiden.

"Zelda!" Link says surprised.

"Yes, it is I, Princess Zelda. I'm sorry for deceiving you. Please forgive me. I remember that day seven years ago. I thought that as long as you had the Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf wouldn't be able to enter the Sacred Realm. Something I didn't expect happen. After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you into the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf invaded the Sacred Realm. He gained the Triforce of Power," she says with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"It's not your fault," Link says.

"I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited seven years…. And… now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf will end. The six sages will lure him back into the Sacred Realm and I will seal the door to the Sacred Realm in this world. Link… In order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part. And here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses. The sacred Arrow of Light!" Her hands stretch out to a yellow orb floating above her while a golden aura surrounds her. The orb becomes the Light Arrow and she gives it to Link. Suddenly the temple starts rumbling!

"Princess Zelda, I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven years. I knew you would appear if I let this kid run around. As long as I am here, Hyrule will still be under my rule."

"Show yourself," Zelda asserts.

"Very well." Thud! Thud! Thud! Two shadow figures appear forth from the room with the pedestal of time and walk forward to meet Link and Zelda. The taller is certainly Ganondorf, but who is the shorter shadow?

"So those two are the ones you speak of," the shorter shadow figure says in a womanly voice.

"Yes, my queen," Ganondorf assures her. Link draws his sword and prepares to rush at the shadow figures.

"Wait, Link!" Zelda shouts and Link stops. "They're only shadows that can do nothing. Attacking them will not do anything. The real ones must be hiding somewhere else."

"I commend you for your knowledge, princess. The Triforce of Wisdom suits you well," Ganondorf compliments Zelda. Both shadows take three steps toward them, "come to my castle if you want to restore Hyrule."

"We will be waiting for you," the other shadow says as both of them turn back, take two steps, and vanishes.

"I feel like I know who the other shadow is," Link says.

"Who is it then?" Zelda asks.

"I just don't know. I feel like I know her."

"Whoever she is, we will have to face her and Ganondorf together," Zelda says. She knew that fighting Ganondorf is already difficult enough. Now he has a queen too, which will make the fight the ultimate barrier to restore Hyrule. Both of them head out of the Temple of Time and make their ways toward what once used to be Hyrule Castle. The sages formed a bridge for them and both of them cross the bridge into Ganondorf's fortress. They reach the main room.

The main path to the central stairs is blocked by a barrier of dark energy. Zelda deduces that the barrier receives its energy from the six rooms connecting to the main room. Link and Zelda enters each room and deactivates the energy supplying the barrier. After severing all the energy sources, the barrier is gone.

Link and Zelda enter the main path to the central stairs. As they make their way up the stairs, they encounter many enemies, and Link defeats all of them will Zelda's help. As they make their way to Ganondorf's chamber, they could hear music playing. Finally, they are at the door to Ganondorf's room. They enter the room.

Ganondorf sits across the room with his back facing Link and Zelda as they enter, "welcome to my castle." He turns around to greet them and next to him is a person in a dark robe with a hood covering its head, playing the piano. The music stops and the person turns around and gets up to face both Link and Zelda. "This is my queen. I'll let her introduce herself," he says laying his right hand on his queen's shoulder.

The queen takes two steps forward toward Link and Zelda. She reveals her hands which are milky white. Her hands travel to her head as she pulls down the hood from her head, revealing her face to Link and Zelda. Both of them prepare themselves for what is to be shown.

At the sight of Ganondorf's queen, Link is shocked beyond belief, "NO…! IT CAN'T BE! ARE YOU REALLY!?"

* * *

Chapter 6 of Dark Queen will be uploaded next week on Friday, April 26th, 2013.


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown

**Chapter 6: Showdown**

"Malon?" the queen says pulling down her hood completely, revealing her milky white face and orange hair. The Dark Queen's blue eyes shine brightly and she smiles at Link and Zelda, "yes, it is I, Malon the Dark Queen, wife to Ganondorf." Ganondorf moves up to be at her side and puts an arm around her shoulder. He grabs her chin and turns her towards him. He plants a kiss on her and she welcomes him. Then he looks back at Link and Zelda. This infuriates Link.

"You're the last resistance to my rule. Once I defeat both of you, Hyrule will be mine," Ganondorf states. Then he takes seven steps to the right of Malon and stares at both of them. He smiles and looks at both of them with eyes radiating true happiness.

Link shouts, "Heeeaahy!" as he draws his sword and readies his stance waiting for the enemy to make the first move. No responses come from Ganondorf. Just silence. Having had enough with the silence, Link rushes toward Ganondorf intending to end the fight quickly. Suddenly a dark energy sphere flies towards him from his right.

"Huhhha!" Zelda screams. Link is teleported back to the door as Zelda uses Faore's Wind to warp herself next to Link and move both him and her away from the dark sphere. Link looks at where the dark sphere came from.

"Don't forget, I'm still here," Malon says smiling evilly. Ganondorf smirks at his queen's attempt to injure Link. Link and Zelda rest for a little while to look at both Ganondorf and Malon.

"Snap out of it, Malon!" Link shouts. Malon smiles and charges up another sphere. She fires it towards Link and Zelda but Zelda deflects it to another direction with Nayru's Love. Link moves towards Malon to reason with her, but Zelda stops Link with her arm stretched out.

"Stop it, Link!" Zelda says. She turns to look at Link, "I can feel it. Ganondorf is not controlling her in any way. She chose to be this way with Ganondorf." Link cannot believe it. He stands still for a while, but he takes it in and realizes that Malon has really changed. Link looks at Malon and then back to Zelda's eyes with resolve.

"Heeyyp," Link says and nods his head at Zelda. Zelda smiles at her hero's resolve to restore peace to Hyrule. As they look into each other's eyes, they form a plan. Both of them look at Ganondorf and Malon. Link will go after Ganondorf while Zelda keeps Malon occupied. Immediately, Link dashes towards Ganondorf while Zelda teleports close to Malon.

Link swings the Master Sword at Ganondorf as he closes in on him. Ganondorf parries Link's attack with his right hand, repelling Link backwards. As Link falters backwards, Ganondorf swings a left hook to Link's face. Reacting quickly, Link jumps back to avoid the left hook. He dashes forward again as Ganondorf prepares to deliver a power right punch. As Link nears Ganondorf, he ducks and rolls under Ganondorf right punch, and then slashes him on the side.

Taking note of Ganondorf's slight injury, Malon fires a dark sphere at Link. Luckily, Zelda is there to watch Link's back as she uses Din's Fire to cancel out Malon's dark sphere. They throw spheres back and forth as Malon throws a barrage of dark spheres and Zelda throws a series of fire spheres. They both cancel each other without anyone advancing.

Ganondorf turns around and performs his earth shattering punch onto Link. Link blocks the attack with the Hylian Shield but feels the shockwave stunning through him. Ganondorf throws the punch again, and Link rolls to avoid the blow but he feels the tremendous vibrations as Ganondorf's fist hits the ground. He takes note that he should be off the ground or far away the next time Ganondorf attacks the ground again. He gets up and Ganondorf throws a yellow orb at him. Unable to react in time, Link takes a direct him sending him flying backwards and onto the floor.

Zelda looks over to Link, concern showing on her face. "Where are you looking, princess?" Malon asks as she fires a dark arrow at Zelda. Reacting in time, Zelda uses Nayru's Love and reflects the arrow back. The arrow hits Malon and she grunts in discomfort.

Ganondorf turns his attention to Zelda. He charges a yellow orb with his left hand and prepares to fire it at Zelda but he notices Link getting up. Link rushes at him and he throws the orb at Link. Link hits the orb with the Master Sword while running, and it flies back faster towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf repels the orb back with his hand. They continue this exchange for another three turns and the orb is too fast for Ganondorf to reflect back. Ultimately, the orb hits Ganondorf and stuns him temporarily, allowing Link to strike Ganondorf across the side again. Ganondorf bears the pain and swings a left hook towards the ground again as soon as he is able to move again. Link performs the Helm Splitter and jumps from the ground, avoiding the attack and slicing Ganondorf's right shoulder. Quickly, he increases the gap between them and readies himself for Ganondorf's next attack.

Malon pulls the arrow out of her but the wound is still there. Using her magic, she heals herself. She looks at Ganondorf and sees that he is struggling. In order to help her king, she must defeat Zelda first. Malon charges a giant sphere of dark energy above her head and fires it at Zelda. Zelda uses Nayru's Love to repel the attack but it is too strong and breaks through the barrier, harming Zelda and knocking her onto the floor.

Ganondorf does the same thing as Malon. He charges up a giant yellow orb and prepares to fire it at Link. Link charges the Master Sword and stretches his arm out, readying a Spin Attack. Ganondorf fires the giant yellow orb and it disperses into smaller orbs flying at Link. Link unleashes his Spin Attack, repelling all the smaller orbs. Ganondorf gets hit with three orbs and this leaves him paralyzed for a brief moment. Taking advantage of the situation, Link pulls out the Light Arrow and fires it at Ganondorf. A direct hit and Ganondorf is on the ground stunned by the power of the Light Arrow. Quickly, Link runs towards him and performs five frenzy slashes across Ganondorf's chest.

"OUGHHH!" Ganondorf screams. "Huuugh… Huuugh… The Great King of Evil defeated by this kid." Ganondorf vomits blood, "Link!" Then he screams and stretches his arms out, bright light emitting from his body. The walls of the room fade away and Ganondorf is on his knees and then he collapses.

"Ganondorf!" Malon screams. She rushes to Ganondorf and Link rushes to Zelda. "Please Ganondorf! Please don't leave me!" She lowers herself onto the ground and shakes Ganondorf, sobbing as tears run down her face, "PLEASE DO NOT EVER LEAVE ME!"

Link lowers himself onto the floor with Zelda. He pulls out a bottle of Red Potion. He gives it to Zelda and helps her drink it, recovering herself from the blast. Suddenly, the castle starts rumbling. "We better leave. With Ganondorf gone, this castle will collapse," Zelda says. Link nods and helps Zelda up as they prepare to get down from the castle. After getting Zelda up, Link rushes over to Malon.

"Come with us, Malon," Link says offering his hand. She slaps his hand away and continues weeping for Ganondorf. She intends to stay with him and Link must face the fact that Malon loves Ganondorf. Sighing, he runs back to Zelda and they both head onwards down to escape the fall of the castle. After they are out of sight and earshot, Ganondorf coughs.

Link and Zelda makes it out and away from the collapsing castle. They watch as the castle falls completely. "We did it. Hyrule will be at peace again," Zelda says. Thoomp! "What was that?" she asks Link. Link moves toward the sound and a giant stone is launched away into the air. From the location where the stone is launched, Link and Zelda see a dark purple aura. The aura fades away, "No! It cannot be!" Zelda says to herself.

The aura fades away completely, revealing Ganondorf and Malon standing. Apparently, the purple aura protected them from the debris. Link and Zelda prepare themselves again.

* * *

_College finals are approaching in about three weeks. From May 13th to May 17th, I will be taking my college finals so I intend to finish this story before that time. Chapter 7 of Dark Queen will be updated on Monday, April 29th, 2013._


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue: Defeated Ending

**Chapter 7: Epilogue: Defeated Ending**

Link and Zelda prepare themselves. The purple aura fades away completely, revealing a battered Ganondorf and a limped Malon. Malon forms a red aura around them both, healing them completely. Both of them ready their stances against Zelda and Link.

Ganondorf reveals the back of his right hand to Link and Zelda, "HOUUUGHHHH…!" he roars and floats into the air. White-blue magic surrounds him, transforming his body into Ganon. Two swords emerge with Ganondorf, one in each hand as he lands on the ground. Ganon swings his sword and prepares himself to attack Link. The sky turns darker with thunder strikes in the heaven. Fires show up around the perimeter, blocking out both Malon and Zelda from helping. Certainly, this is the ultimate struggle to win Hyrule.

Ganon swings his swords at Link and his right sword collides with Link's Master Sword, sending it twirling out of his hand. Link no longer holds the Master Sword. Ganon swings one more time at Link but Link rolls under and through him. Link pulls out the Megaton Hammer and swings it at Ganon, smashing his tail. Ganon turns around to strike Link but he dodges it again. Link and Ganon continue their battle, repeating the pattern over and over again. Fatigue soon overwhelms Ganon and he could no longer continue due to the injury in his tail. At the last moment, Ganon falls on the ground, defeated. White-blue magic starts to envelop Ganon, turning him back into Ganondorf.

The fire around the perimeter ceases and Malon rushes over to Ganondorf. She collapses beside him for she too is exhausted after having used that red aura to heal them both. Link retrieves the Master Sword, and Zelda joins him as they both move towards Ganondorf and Malon. Zelda fires a golden ray at both Ganondorf and Malon, temporarily binding them for a brief moment.

"Six Sages… Now!" Zelda screams. She stretches her arms above her and a golden orb floats above her head, opening the portal to the Chamber of the Sages. The Sages form a portal to the Evil Sacred Realm, sucking Ganondorf and Malon into it. Ganondorf is first sucked into the Evil Sacred Realm. Malon is following Ganondorf's fate as well, but before she is about to go through the portal, Link grabs onto her hand.

"Please Malon. Come back to yourself and stay with us," Link pleads.

"Let go! I will be with my king, my husband, my Ganondorf," she screams.

"Link, let her go. It's for the best," Zelda says.

"I will not," Link says. Both Link and Malon shares a brief moment staring at each other.

"The portal cannot be opened for much longer. We have to seal it now or he will break out again," Zelda says. Malon slaps Link across the face, and he lets her go due to the surprise slap. Link tries to reach out for her again but it is already too late. Malon is sucked into the Sacred Realm with Ganondorf now.

"Now, Six Sages, seal the portal!" Zelda commands. The Sages and Zelda combine their powers together and seal the portal to the Sacred Realm. Link momentarily regrets letting Malon go. However, he soon comes to accept it as nothing could ever change Malon back. Link sighs and Zelda offers her support for her hero.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf and Malon are sealed away into the Sacred Realm. They are floating in a white void with emptiness as far as the eyes can see.

"Thank you for being here with me," Ganondorf tells her.

"I am your wife. I will always be with you," Malon replies back. Ganondorf hugs and kisses her. She accepts his embrace and affections, returning them back.

"We will get out of this together. One day when this seal is broken, we will take back what is truly ours. I want you by my side when that happens. I love you, Malon."

Malon accepts the intimacy of the moment, "I love you too Ganondorf." She hugs him and leans into his face for a kiss. He welcomes her invitation and they share an intimate moment while the Sacred Realm starts to reform.

Earth starts to form below them. Grasses grow on the ground and trees erupt from it. Rivers come gushing through the empty ground, and valleys spring up. Golden twilight skies appear and fill the white void while a dark-golden sun begins to shine from within. Winds start to blow across the now created world.

The Sacred Realm is actually nothing more than a void. It creates a reality world of what the imprisoned wants. Soon animals start to appear. Later, humans and elves show up as well. The white void of the Sacred Realm is now a world filled with nature and inhabitants.

"Look at that my king," Malon says to Ganondorf. She is amazed at how life is created forth from nothing in an empty void.

Ganondorf looks at his right hand, the Triforce is glowing brightly. Suddenly, a castle forms in the middle of the land. "This will be my kingdom. Will you rule alongside me as my queen?" Ganondorf says to Malon.

"I will forever be with you as your queen," Malon declares. Ganondorf smiles and carry her bridal style. Then he walks toward the newly made castle.

* * *

The story is almost finished. The next update will be on Friday, May 3rd, 2013.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue: Victorious Ending

**Chapter 8: Epilogue: Victorious Ending**

Malon forms a red aura around both of them, healing them completely. The red aura then dissolves. Malon and Ganondorf emerge unharmed and are fully restored. They prepare to attack Link and Zelda. Link and Zelda readies themselves as well. Link makes the first move and rushes toward Ganondorf. Zelda teleports up close to Malon.

To their surprise, Zelda is grabbed by Ganondorf and Link is warped by Malon to the other side of the arena. It turns out that the situation has been reversed. Instead of facing Ganondorf, Link will now be facing Malon. This leaves Zelda to fight Ganondorf.

Zelda starts throwing a barrage of Din's Fire at Ganondorf. Effortlessly, Ganondorf punches and smashes all of them. Apparently, magic is not working on him. "Hmphh!" Zelda murmurs, transforming into Sheik. She realizes that in order to fight him, she must use combat instead of magic.

On the other side of the arena, Link has his shield out and in front of him. Malon attacks Link furiously with a sword. "Malon, come to your senses!" Link screams blocking her slashes. Malon's attack seems to grow stronger with each slash, forcing Link back. "Damn it! Malon, don't make me hurt you." Link says.

"Go right ahead. You can't!" she taunts him. Link feels that he has to fight back somehow or he will be slaughtered soon. As Malon is about to attack one more time, Link pushes his shield forward, repelling Malon back. She loses her focus and Link uses this chance to tackle her onto the ground. Link draws the Master Sword and steadies it across her neck.

"Please don't make me do this," he pleads looking into Malon's eyes. She smiles at him and puts up her right palm which is shining with darkness. "GAGHHHH!" Link screams as Malon's dark sphere sends him flying back seven feet.

On the other side, Zelda is keeping up with Ganondorf's speed. She lands a series of hits on Ganondorf and he could not keep up with the princess' quick unarmed combat. Ganondorf is exhausted from Zelda's assault.

"UGHHH!" Link screams as Malon shocks him. Zelda looks away to Link and Malon.

"He needs my help," Zelda thinks to herself. "If I can-" Zelda thinks as Ganondorf delivers a heavy right punch infused with darkness into her guts, knocking the air out of her.

"You should pay attention to yourself first," Ganondorf smirks. He moves his hand away from Zelda. She feels heavy, having the air knocked out of her. Her face coverings start to undo, revealing her face. Zelda falls forward, defeated.

Before she is about to fall to the ground, Ganondorf catches her left arm, keeping her up. He moves his right hand to her left hand and starts absorbing her Triforce. Zelda's Triforce comes out completely, a shining golden triangle. Ganondorf now has completely absorbed her Triforce. He slowly lets Zelda fall unconsciously to the ground. "Now for the kid," Ganondorf thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Link is struggling to repel Malon back. Link has decided that since he doesn't want to kill Malon, he might as well throw punches at her. Malon strikes at Link again with her sword. Link pulls out the Master Sword and parries off her sword slash. His right hand clenches and he throws a strong punch towards Malon. Before he reaches Malon, someone catches and grabs hold of his right forearm.

"Ganondorf!" Link recognizes him. A heavy punch connects into his right side.

"ARGHHH!" Link screams as pain scatters throughout his body. Enduring the punch, he swings the Master Sword at Ganondorf only to have Ganondorf's right hand grabbed onto his left hand. Malon sends a strong sphere of darkness into Link's guts, knocking the air out of him. "HOUGHHH!" Link coughs and falls down, defeated. Before he falls down, Ganondorf grabs onto him and absorbs the Triforce out of him.

With all three Triforce pieces, Ganondorf watches as all three golden pieces float into the air and forms the complete Triforce. "HEHUHGHGHUGHHHA" Ganondorf laughs out loud as the Triforce brings itself down before himself. Whoever touches the Triforce shall have a wish granted. He comes to the Triforce and touches it.

"Gods! Hear what I desiere! Give Hyrule to me," Ganondorf commands. The Triforce shines brightly, granting Ganondorf's wish. Then they separate into their three respective parts and fly away.

The lightning in the background ceases, and the skies grow dark. Gray clouds float in the night sky, showing the calmness of the heaven. The stars and the moon pierce through the dark heaven, providing light for the beautiful night. Darkness covers the land, fulfilling Ganondorf's desire. The platform grows out, and a swift rivers flows around it, extinguishing the fire beneath the platform. The platform becomes its maximum size and covers the void of the earth. At last, Hyrule now belongs to Ganondorf.

Malon looks around, taking in the sight of the new kingdom forming. Ganondorf moves behind and hugs her, "this would never have happened without you."

"All for you, my king," Malon replies back.

"No. All for us, my wife, my queen, my love," Ganondorf corrects her. He turns her around and kisses her. She feels happy that he acknowledges her as his wife and loves her for who she is. She hugs him in return and continues on returning his affection.

After a brief moment, Malon pulls away. "What about those two?"

"Link and Zelda?" Ganondorf asks. He turns to look for them, only to find that both of them have gotten back on their feet.

"This is not over yet!" Zelda says.

"I will fight to restore peace even if it costs me my life!" Link says.

"Hyrule is already mine," Ganondorf says.

"There's nothing more you can do. Surrender," Malon says to them.

Using her magic, Zelda forms a massive Faore's wind around Link and herself. Ganondorf and Malon watch and do nothing as the wind teleports them away. Apparently, all of them still have their powers despite the Triforce leaving them.

"What should we do if they come back, my husband?" Malon asks Ganondorf.

He sweeps her off her feet and carries her in his arms as his wife. "They'll be back. And we will face them together. You will be my side when that happens right?" he says to her as he walks toward the castle.

"Yes. I'll always be by your side and your side only, Ganondorf," Malon says to him.

"And I'll always be with you and you only, Malon" Ganondorf says to her as he carries her into their new home.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CREATED IN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES. WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORY!**

If you have not noticed, Dark Queen has two endings: defeated ending and victorious ending. I decided to make two alternate endings. Choose how you want the story to end.

Thank you! Thank you all to those who have read my story! Most importantly, thank you all for reviweing my story. Dark Queen has come to an end. I will be spending next week studying for my college finals in two weeks. I am planning on adding the **True Ending Epilogue** to this story to end it. I have it written already. I don't know whether I should add in an epilogue or not. It will depend on how I am feeling.

If I do add the True Epilogue, it will be posted by Friday, May 10th, 2013. If not, then this is it. No true epilogue. Once again, Thank You to you all who have read this story and offer your reviews. This is it. Goodbye! ^_^


End file.
